Oh, Brother
by C3L35714
Summary: Important A/N: If you ship Dawn with anyone seriously, do not read this; you will definitely not like it! More information inside. Edited!


If you thought about it, Dawn basically had seven brothers. Sort of. Like, they weren't related, but they counted just as much.

Wait. Scratch that. Actually, only four of them were like brothers; the rest were annoying.

The point was that Dawn, despite the popular belief, wasn't...romantically interested in anyone, but the way people seemed to put it this way was getting quite annoying. I mean, what kind of girl has eight beaux within the same year or so? Not Dawn! Despite her short skirts and sleeveless shirts, she flaunted her natural beauty to make herself feel good - not to be showy towards the boys. Not always!

First, Ash. Why in the world did people ship her with him when he had Misty waiting for him?! He was her mentor, her very close friend, her back-up, but just that. Ash was like the older brother she loved but never asked for. Definitely never asked for! But Ash was her confidence in his own special way.

Second, Barry. Wow. That guy was just too rushed for someone like Dawn. Dawn, while cheery and upbeat, was no match for Barry's crazy, hyper-ness. Plus, it was pretty obvious he didn't like-like her! He didn't even remember her. So, yes, he was a cute, attractive young man - but his loud voice totally killed the vibe!

Third, Paul. Wow, again! No. Just no. He was mean, cruel, harsh; the opposite of someone like Dawn. All he did was forget her name; you didn't have to blow it up into a big ol' mess! He was Ash's rival, not even hers. And, he was rude. How could a sweet girl like Dawn be attracted to a bulky like that? Opposites attract? Please.

Drew. Some people whined that the two had never even met. Well, obviously they had...at some point...probably. Anyway, he was a fellow coordinator, even if he was all the way in Hoenn, not Sinnoh. But they were another prime example of a brother/sister relationship. Dawn was way too much like one of his fangirls for either of them to take a relationship seriously. Nah; Dawn would leave that to May.

Now, Kenny! Well, that was some story. But if you remembered, Dawn refused to travel with Kenny, instead staying with Ash. It was pretty easy to see that he liked her. But, most people brushed the whole thing off as Dawn trying not to lead Kenny on. They were close childhood friends, but nothing more. Dawn would eat him up in a heartbeat if they dated - dude, she could light his hair on fire and he'd still act like she was the most brilliant, beautiful person in the entire universe. Which is nice, for a while.

Lucas...the professor's assistant. When they met, he was downright annoyed with her and Barry! No, thank you! Lucas wasn't a bad boy, in fact rather the opposite. And that was why Dawn didn't like-like him. He was too upright, too sophisticated, too formal for her. So, she respected him plenty, but definitely didn't have a crush on him.

Gary Oak. Gary, Dawn respected, probably even more than Lucas. But she admired his work, not necessarily him. Hot, smart playboy - who wouldn't be enamored? But being enamored does not equal being in love. Running into Gary was like a celebrity meeting, but like all celebrity meetings, it was short and sweet, but not lasting.

Brock? Get out! Not only was he several years older, Brock clearly sees Dawn as another of his several younger sisters. Dawn surely agreed. Come on, that was just...no. Brock was an extremely close friend, and they'd both be disgusted by anything more.

Now, who's left...Conway?! AHHHH! How did he even get on the list?! Well, easy one here: absolutely not. Dawn would probably announce to the world to call her "Dee Dee" before she went on a date with that, that nerd. That glasses-shining, stalker-y, gross nerd. And that was that. Conway...not even necessary to explain; it's obvious enough.

So there you have it. Dawn was a powerful person all on her own; she doesn't need a guy to lead her!

* * *

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated~! :)**

* * *

**Edited 07/01/15.**

**A/N: I am a complete and utter hypocrite! :D**


End file.
